The Dragon Tamer
by Dorthey Star
Summary: [WIP, Put On Temporary Hold] Melanie Donatelli, Draco Malfoy's girlfriend, is related to the Weasleys by way of her mother. When her father dies, she is forced to go live with them...and in the process gets accused being a Death Eater.
1. Default Chapter

"The Dragon Tamer"

by Dorthey Star

Chapter One

                The summer I first met her was the summer that changed my life. It was the summer before our 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and my cousin, Ginny Weasley, was going through her rebellious stage- the same stage that I'd been going through since I was four-years-old.

                That summer my father, Antonio Donatelli, was murdered. I loved my father even though I never showed it. I even convinced the Sorting Hat to put me in his house, Ravenclaw, instead of Slytherin where I truly belong. 

                The Ministry sent me to live with my mum's half sister, Molly Weasley, and her family. My mum, Alana Donatelli, died when I was born. Alana means beautiful and from the pictures I've seen, she was beautiful. I inherited her thick, straight dark blonde hair, but my blue eyes came from my dad's side.

                I'd been there a w eek- living in Ginny's room- when company came. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger- Ronald's best friends- were coming for the last two weeks of summer vacation. The Boy Who Lived or not, I _did not_ want to spend more time with any more goody two-shoes Gryffindors.

                I was just finishing getting r eady when they arrived. Fredrick, George, and Ronald were all sitting in the hallway, waiting for me to get out. Between the two of us, Ginny and I took over the bathroom for nearly four hours. I pulled on a heavy black turtle neck sweater and my jeans.

                "What are you waiting for?" I heard a female ask.

                "Melanie," I heard Fredrick say angrily. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror as I fastened the clasp on my necklace. It was a silver chain with a heart shaped locket on it. My boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, had given it to me the previous year. Inside I had a picture of Draco and a picture of my parents. 

                "Who's Melanie?" I heard another male voice ask.

                "Melanie Donatelli," George said.

                "Our cousin," Ronald said. I ran a brush through my middle-of-the-back length hair, which was held back in the front by tiny black clips in a neat row.

                "Your cousin? Why haven't we met her before?" the female asked again.

                "You wouldn't want to," Ronald said, "She's _awful_! She's in Ginny's year, but is in Ravenclaw. Her dad died this summer so she had come to live with us. Personally, I think she should have been in Slytherin." I grinned wickedly.

                "Why haven't we ever met her before?" the male asked again.

                "Uncle Antonio- her father- and mum hated each other. Aunt Alana- her mum- were half sisters and they didn't get along," George said. I stared at my reflections they told my story to their friends. I single tear slid down my cheek. _I will not cry_, I told myself and angrily brushed the tear away.

                 I opened the door and stepped out, wondering for the millionth time why Fredrick and George still lived at home. After all, they had graduated the year before last and had been out on their own for nearly two years. Their joke shop, 3W, was doing pretty well.

                "Hullo," the girl- Granger- said with fake cheerfulness in her voice as she held out her hand for me to shake. I didn't, of course. I have nothing against Muggle borns, but I _cannot_ stand Gryffindors. Except for Ginny, that is. 

                I studied Granger. Her brown hair was a bit too bushy and her brown eyes are a bit too far apart. She did have a lovely smile, though. Her smile faltered and she lowered her hand.

                "A sweater in the summer?" Ronald asked me incredulously.

                "Ronald, Ronald, Ronald. I knew you were thick, but I didn't think you were _that_ thick. I used a simple Cooling Charm." I flashed him a smile and walked off as he muttered something about 'no magic' and 'summer hols'. 

                Ginny was laying on her twin bed when I walked into the room. She sniffed, but said nothing.

                "What's wrong?" I asked. IN the week that I'd been living at the Burrow, Ginny and I had become best friends.

                "Harry...and Hermione are...are dating," she said softly as the tears fell. She'd told me that she had had a crush on Potter since forever. I sat down on the bed next to her. 

                "He doesn't deserve you, Ginny," I told her softly. She smiled up at me.

                "You're really nice," she told me, "I don't know why the others hate you." Suddenly, she clapped a hand over her mouth. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

                "That's okay," I laughed, "I already knew."

                "Who's your boyfriend? You said you'd tell me, but you never did."

                "Draco Malfoy," I said. Ginny's features twisted into surprise. Ginny is the sweetest and most innocent creature on earth. Angels were probably modeled after her.

                "Oh my," was all she could manage to say. I laughed.

                "You Gryffindors are all too innocent. Draco is really very decent. Unless, of course, you're a Gryffindor."

                "Doesn't it bother you that he hates Gryffindors?" Ginny asked me as she stood up. 

                "Nope. I hate all Gryffindors except for you," I informed her cheerfully as we walked down to breakfast.

                Two hours later, I was in a dark corner of Flourish & Blotts, looking for a book on how to get rid of red haired gits when a strong pair of arms circled around my waist. 

                "Since when can you read?" a teasing voice asked in my ear.

                "Since always," I informed him and turned to hug Draco.

                "I heard about your father. I'm really sorry," he said.

                "I miss him," I admitted out loud for the very first time as he held me close," but the worst part is, they've stuck me with my mum's half sister and her family," I said miserably as he rocked me. 

                "Muggles?" he asked sympathetically.

                "No, they're magical. Pureblood, in fact. It's the Weasleys," I sighed.

                "Red hair, freckles, dirt poor?" Draco asked me, shocked.

                "Yup. That's them- the damn Gryffindors. I've made ten enemies and only one friend."

                "Ten? But I thought there were only nine of them?"

                "Potter and Granger. Ginny's the only decent one."

                "I've never really met her." We stood in silence until we heard a throat being cleared. I turned to see Ginny looking sweet in her white shorts and blue tank top. 

                "Mum told me to find you. We're leaving," she said to me, ignoring Draco.

                "Okay. I'll be there in a minute." She nodded and left as I turned back to  Draco.

                "I've got to go, but I'll see you September 1st ," I said. We kissed, then went our separate ways.

Disclaimer: Melanie, Antonio, and Alana Donatelli all belong to me. Everyone else belongs to JK "the goddess" Rowling. 

Author's Note: And so ends chapter one. I'm in a non-Gryffindor-ish mood. They get on my nerves. Maybe I should transfer from Ravenclaw to Slytherin….*sighs* Anyways, Please R/R and tell me what you think of Melanie. I'm trying not to make her a Mary Sue, but you never know. I'm pleased with her. There is a reason for her not liking Gryffindors, you know. I won't get to it until many chapters later.  


	2. Default Chapter

"The Dragon Tamer"

by Dorthey Star

Chapter Two

                By the time September 1st rolled around, I was more than ready to go back to Hogwarts. Ginny and I spent most of our time either in the woods behind her house or in her room. Potter and Granger, it seemed were always all over each other every time that Ronald left the room.

                Ginny and I crossed through the barrier together. I started to head on to the train, but Ginny stopped me by placing a hand on my arm. We waited for Potter, Granger, Ronald, Molly, and Arthur to all cross through the barrier. Molly gave us a lecture about being good and staying out of trouble. As soon as she was finished, Ginny and I hurried onto the train and found a compartment to ourselves.

                "This year is going to be different for you, Ginny," I announced to her. 

                "How so?" she said, grinning evilly. She was completely ready to be rebellious. 

                "First of all, you won't be dependant on anyone. Second, you'll become the biggest heartbreaker in Hogwarts. I used to have that title, but now I have Draco. Third, you won't be as trusting as all other Gryffindors." She smiled and shook her head.

                "Sounds like a busy year," she said. Before I could reply, the door opened. It was Draco. 

                "Can I talk with you for a second, Melanie?" he asked, ignoring my cousin.

                "Sure. I'll be right back, Gin," I said. Draco and I left the compartment and headed down the corridor. He stopped in front of an empty compartment and walked in. I followed him in.

                "What did you want to talk about?" I asked. He grinned slyly and pulled me close to him. Before I could do anything or say anything, he kissed me. 

                Draco is an amazing kisser. When we kiss, the whole world just melts away. That's why I didn't hear the door open.

                "Melanie!" I heard a loud voice say. Guiltily, we jumped away from each other and turned to face the door, breathing hard. Ronald and Potter were in the doorway, looking furious. 

                "Not you two," I said, rolling my eyes.

                "Come with me," Ronald said, and pulled me out of the room before either Draco or I could do anything.

                "What do you want?" I asked irritably as they dragged me to their compartment where Granger was sitting and reading.

                "Listen here, Melanie. I don't know you or anything about you, but I know this: Draco Malfoy is not a good person. You'd be doing yourself a lot of good if you were to brake up with him," Ronald said. I become furious. My mouth opened and closed a f ew times before I found words. 

                "You're right. You don't know anything about me. You especially don't know anything about Draco. You are not my keep and I WILL NOT have you telling me what to do!" I said, then stormed out of the compartment and back to Ginny. She was sitting, staring out the window, when I came in.

                "What's wrong?" she asked after taking one look at me.

                "Ronald is trying to be my little guardian, that's all," I said and sat down across from her.

                "Why do you call them all be their full names?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.

                "Calling them anything else would mean that I like them," I explained.

                "Right, and it would be way too confusing to call them all 'Weasley'," Ginny said, rolling her eyes and laughing.

                "Exactly!" I said cheerfully and stood up, "Time to get changed. 

~*~

                My first week back was tough. Ginny and Draco were the only ones helping me through besides Rochelle Radcliffe. Rochelle was my other best friend. She had "natural" jet black hair that was really short and usually spiked up. She had many piercings and wore a lot of rings.

                "When do I get to meet your cousin, Mellie?" she asked me as we walked to the Great Hall after Charms on Friday.

                "Soon," I told her distractedly, looking for Draco at the Slytherin Table. I found him with Pansy on his right side, flirting with him. He had a very revolted look on his face. I smiled evilly and steered Rochelle to the Slytherin Table. I sat down in the empty seat next to Pansy.

                "Pansy, dear, keep your hands off of my boyfriend or you will really regret it," I said, a cheerful voice masking my anger thinly. Pansy glared at us as we walked over to the Ravenclaw Table and sat down. Automatically, I looked to the Gryffindor Table to find Ginny. Instead, I found Ronald staring at me,  his glare obviously saying 'stay away from Malfoy.' I stuck my tongue out at him and helped myself to an egg salad sandwich. 

~*~

                That night, Ginny, Rochelle, and I all met in the empty chapel. Few people knew about the chapel that was hidden behind a pointing of two young children reading a bible. There were enchantments so that you couldn't do anything un-Christianly.

                Rochelle and Ginny had slowly bonded. For a few moments I'd thought that they weren't going to become friends.

                "I like your nose ring," Ginny had said. Rochelle had grinned and thanked her.

                "Here's our goals for this year," I said to them, "There's going to be a self-improvement coarse for Ginny, making her a not-so-trusting Gryffindor as well as being an independent heartbreaker. Also, we'll agitate Ronald, Granger, and Potter- not to mention Pansy- until they rot. All the while we're going to make impossibly high grades."

                "With all that, are you ever going to have time for your boyfriend?" Draco asked lightly. I wondered for a brief moment how he'd found us.

                "I'm afraid not," I said, not turning to look at him yet.

                "Oh dear. I might have to date Pansy, then," he said, sighing deeply.

                "Yeah, and have your eyes removed," I said, finally turning to see him. He was leaned up against the door frame. He didn't have on the school regulation tie or sweater vest, and his plain white shirt was untucked. He came and sat next to me.

                "So what are we planning now?" he asked.

                "To make Ginny ask un-Gryffindor-ish as we can," I said, unhappily noticing how he ignored my favorite cousin. 

                "We'd better get back, Mellie," Rochelle said to me. I nodded. Ginny and Rochelle left the room together. I held Draco behind.

                "Will you ever accept her, love?" I asked him, sighing.

                "Who?" he asked, not quite looking me in the eye.

                "Ginny. You always ignore her. I don't like that. She's my favorite cousin and I won't have you treating her like that!"

                "Are you telling me what to do now, Melanie?" Draco asked me coldly, his eyes flashing.

                "Maybe I am!" I snapped. Draco glared at me, then stalked out of the room. Realizing what I'd done, I sank down onto one of the pews and said a quick prayer before going to the Ravenclaw common room.

~*~

Disclaimer/ Author's Note: Melanie, Antonio, Alana, and Rochelle all belong to me. Everything else belongs to the goddess J.K. Rowling. I don't have any money, please don't sue me. As of now, I haven't had any reviews. But that's okay. I'm writing this story for my own pleasure. Melanie reminds me of me sometimes. _Jesus Christ Superstar_ has some amazing music in it...I'm listening to it right now...Broadway is the best. 


	3. Default Chapter

"The Dragon Tamer"

by Dorthey Star

Chapter Three

                For the next week, Draco wouldn't talk to me at all. The first day, I tried to get him to talk to me so that I could apologize, but after that, I joined his game and ignored him as well. The next Saturday was the first day of Quidditch practice which meant that Rochelle, who played Chaser, wouldn't be there. I had used to be on the house team, but after my father died, I didn't have the heart to go on with it. 

                I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and pulled on my comfiest pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt that said "Gladrags Est. 1206" in bronze. I slowly walked down the halls towards the chapel, humming to myself. Suddenly, I heard angry voices coming from a nearby classroom. I stopped by the door, which was a jar, and listened.

                "Stay away from her, Malfoy," came a voice that was unmistakably Ronald's.

                "Give me one good reason," Draco drawled.

                "Because she's my baby sister!" Ronald yelled.

                "So?"

                "So, she's too young for you!"

                "You didn't say that when I was with your cousin."        

                "That was different! Ginny is too innocent for you!" My heart fell to the ground and shattered into a million pieces. Ginny and Draco? We hadn't talked in a week, but I had assumed that Draco and I were still together. I walked the rest of the way to the chapel thinking everything over in my head.

                Maybe Draco had been madly attracted to her, so maybe that's why he had ignored her. Maybe it was the same with her. She had been dodging me the past few days so maybe she did have a bit of a conscience. 

                I was in tears by the time I stepped into the chapel. I had seriously thought that he was in love with me. I knew I was in love with him. Was it possible to fall out of love? 

                I sat down in the second row of pews and rested my forehead on the back of the pew in front of me. For a long time, my sobs were the only sound in the room. Then the door opened and someone walked in. I didn't turn to see who it was.

                "Sorry," a voice said, "I'll just go." It sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. I turned to look around and saw Potter.

                "How'd you find this place?" I demanded.

                "Dumbledore told me about it. What's the matter with you? Did Malfoy the Amazing Ferret break your heart?" he sneered. I looked up, blinking tears out of my eyes, and then looked back at him.

                "That's none of your business," I whispered harshly, then swept past him and out of the room.

~*~

                "Mellie! MELLIE!" Rochelle said as she ran into the room and over to my bed where I was laying with my curtains closed. She threw the curtains apart. 

                "What?" I sighed. I just wanted time by myself to mend my broken heart.

                "Ginny and Draco- they're actually friends!" Rochelle said in a sing-songy sort of way.

                "I'd say that "friends" is putting it a bit mildly," I said bitterly. I absent mindedly fingered my locket. Realizing what I was doing, I yanked it off- breaking the chain- and threw it across the room with an angry cry.

                "Huh?" Rochelle said, looking from me to where the locket lay on the floor.

                "Don't tell my that my wonderful, kind, innocent, dear, sweet cousin didn't tell you- like she didn't tell me. They're dating."

                "Wha- ? Ginny and Draco dating? Where'd you hear about that?"

                "Don't worry about it. Please leave me along. I want some time to myself." I turned away from her so I wouldn't have to see the pity in her eyes. A few moments later, she closed my curtains and left the room. 

                Slowly, I drifted off into a shallow sleep, filled with thoughts of Draco and Ginny and loads of strawberry blond Malfoy babies.

                I was pulled out of my sleep by the feeling of someone stroking my hair, just like my father used to do when I was little and had nightmares. 

                "Daddy?" I asked sleepily. I felt two tears run down my cheeks. Then I remembered that my father was dead. My few silent tears turned into body racking sobs. The person who was stroking my hair pulled me to their chest and I cried into their shoulder until I had no more tears left.

                "I'm sorry," a voice whispered in my ear. I recognized it instantly.

                "For what?" I asked Draco bitterly. _For my loss of my father? For breaking my hear? For coming into my room uninvited?_ I thought.

                "For somehow leading you to believe that I was dating Weas- I mean, Ginny," he said. I sat, shocked, for a few minutes.

                "What do you mean?" I asked in a neutral voice. I wasn't going to allow myself the hope of believing that they weren't dating until he confirmed it.

                "Weas- Ginny and I aren't dating," he said slowly, as if talking to a four year old.

                "You're not?" I asked in a shocked voice.

                "No," Draco laughed softly.

                "Thank God. I was having nightmares about Malfoy babies with red hair and freckles!" I said, laughing and smiling for the first time in days.

                "Malfoys do not have raid hair," Draco said haughtily. I laughed, then bit my lip.

                "I'm sorry Draco," I said, looking down at my lap.

                "For what?" he asked, putting a hand to my chin and lifting my head up so that I was forced to look at him.

                "For trying to tell you what to do. I should know by now that Malfoys are too proud to have someone tell them what to do," I said. 

                "It's okay this time, but if you do it again," he said, mock- threatening. I laughed. The door opened.

                "Sorry to break up your bonding fest," Rochelle said, jumping onto the bed next to us, "but it's time for dinner. People might be a little suspicious if Hogwart's hottest couple misses it.

                "Ah, let them be suspicious! It just proves that they have nothing else to do," Draco said laughing and putting an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him. _This is where I belong,_ I thought, closing my eyes and allowing myself a moment of tenderness. 

                "Nah, I'm too hungry to miss dinner. We'll just have to make them suspicious some other day," I said, laughing and getting off the bed. The two followed suit and we were soon making our way down to the Great Hall for dinner. 

Disclaimer: Melanie, Antonio, Alana, and Rochelle belong to me. Everyone else belongs to JK Rowling. 

Author's Note: Don't expect the other chapters out so quickly. I actually had these three chapters written beforehand, so all I had to do was type them up. Anyways. Not exactly a cliff hanger, was it? I PROMISE there will be a little bit of plot soon enough...I mean it...Please review?    


	4. Default Chapter

"The Dragon Tamer"

by Dorthey Star

Chapter Four

                Ginny came running over to where Rochelle and I were standing the last Friday that we had classes before Christmas break. Her cheeks were rosy and she had a huge smile on her face.

                "Mel, guess what!" she said excitedly.

                "What?" I asked, smiling slightly. 

                "Harry and Hermione broke up!" She said, her smile faltering, "This is awful of me, isn't it? I should feel sorry for Hermione, but..." Rochelle and I laughed.

                "You _have_ a boyfriend, Ginny," Rochelle said, waging her finger at her. It was true. In the three months that we had been in school, Ginny had dated every boy in our year- for only a few days, usually- and had started on the seventh years. 

                "I know," Ginny said shrugging. I laughed. That wasn't the response I would have expected from her when I'd first met her. 

                "If Seamus had heard you say that, Ginny..." Rochelle said, shaking her head softly. 

                "The only problem is," Ginny went on, ignoring Rochelle's remark, "Dean says that there's a good chance that they'll get back together. They're both going home with Ron for Christmas. I'm glad we're going to your house, Rochelle. I don't think I could stand it if they got back together and were all over each other again." She shuddered at the memory of it. I sighed.

                "Ginny. Every boy in our year and nearly every boy in Fifth Year and  Seventh Year would give their right hand if they could date you, and yet you keep your sights on one boy!" I said, shaking my head. I could not believe her. When I had started dating Draco, we were both in it for reputation sake. However, our plan had somehow gone wrong, and we ended up staying together. 

                "I know," she said quietly, looking down at her feet. 

                "_Can you feel the love tonight?_" Rochelle sang softly.

                "Shut up!" Ginny said, laughing and blushing at the same time. At that moment, the bell rang and we headed to our Gryffindor/Ravenclaw Astronomy Theory lesson. 

~*~

                "Are you all packed?" Rochelle asked the night before we left for her house for the Christmas hols. 

                "Um, I think so. I know I'll probably forget something, but it's only for two weeks. Besides, I can borrow anything I forget from you," I said cheerfully. There was a knock at the door. 

                "Come in!" Rochelle called out, and Draco walked in. "I think I'll give you two a little privacy," she said, winking at me as she left the room. 

                "I just came to say good bye. I'm also going home for the hols," he said, shuddering at the though. He hated going home, but he never told me why. I walked over to him and hugged him. 

                "Aw, I know you're going to miss me," I said, teasingly.

                "Oh yes, I won't be able to sleep a _wink_ at night," he said sarcastically. 

                "Oh sure you will. I already owled your mother to put Dreamless Sleeping Draught in your drink at dinner," I said, smiling at him to let him know that I was joking. He pulled me tighter and kissed me. 

                "Stay up here any longer, and my housemates will think you're transferring to Ravenclaw," I laughed against his lips before kissing him again.

                "Not a bad idea. Then I won't have to sneak in to see you," he said in between kisses.

                "Ah, but Potter would think you went soft," I said, finally pulling away.

                "Can't have that, now can we?" He sighed deeply, pretending to be disappointed that he couldn't be a Ravenclaw. 

                "I need to finish packing, love. I'll see you first thing when I get back," I said. He kissed me one last time, then left the room with a small wave of his hand. I watched him go with a slight smile on my face. _Draco Malfoy, _I thought, putting a hand to my lips, _ you are amazing._

~*~

                The next day we got off of the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 3/4 at 3:00 in the afternoon. Rochelle's parents. Christoff Radcliffe and Ariana Radcliffe, were waiting for us. Rochelle's sister Danielle, who was a Second Year, was staying at the school over break. To see Rochelle's parents, and then to see Rochelle, you wouldn't think that they were related.

                Christoff had sandy blonde hair and a Gilderoy Lockheart- type smile. He used to play Quidditch for Ireland, but retired when Rochelle was born. He now worked with Ludo Bagman at the Ministry. Ariana was a former Gladrags spokesperson and _Witch Weekly_ model. She had long wavy brown hair and large blue eyes. She, also, had a perfect smile. Rochelle hated being out in public with her parents because they were both so famous. She had once had to model for _Witch Weekly_ when they were doing a story on Ariana. That's when Rochelle had gotten all her piercings and dyed her hair black. The magazine loved it, saying that the article would reach out to different crowds and increase their sales, so they put a picture of Rochelle on the cover. Picture Rochelle had scowled and tried to hide behind the frame. Picture Ariana and Picture Christoff, who had also been on the cover, had prevented her from doing so. To this day Rochelle burns every issue of _Witch Weekly _that she finds. The sad thing is, she used to be an avid reader of the magazine. 

                "Hallo girls," Christoff said, grinning as he put an arm around Rochelle. She shrugged it off. 

                "Hello, father," Rochelle sighed and dutifully introduced Ginny and reminded them who I was. In our Second Year I had come over during Christmas and a lot over that next summer to visit. 

                "Hello, Ginny, Melanie," Ariana said and shook each of our hands. You could tell by looking in Ginny's eyes that she was amazed at meeting people so famous, but she kept the look from her face. I was impressed. 

                "Hello Mr. Chris, Ms. Ariana. It's good to see you two again," I said, cheerfully as we walked to their waiting Mustang. 

                "Hello Mr. Radcliffe, Mrs. Radcliffe," Ginny mumbled.

                "Call us Chris and Ariana, as Melanie does," Ariana said, with a dismissive wave of her hand. Sometimes I though their smiles were plastered on their faces. 

                "Your Uncle Chetz came to visit us yesterday, Shelly," Christoff said as he maneuvered his car through the Muggle traffic.

                "Really," Rochelle said, grimacing at the nickname that she hated. 

                "He was disappointed that he missed you and Danny," Ariana said.

                "Danielle is staying at Hogwarts. Remember?" Rochelle said, rolling her eyes.

                "I know, Shelly, but your Uncle Chetz didn't. He left your Christmas presents under the tree," Christoff said as he pulled into their driveway. The Radciffe's have an amazing house. When you look at it from the outside, it looks like a normal enough houses. It's two stories with red brick. But when you go inside, it is larger than it looks on the outside. Only few people can get permission from the Ministry of Magic to do that kind of magic. You have to be pretty special, and the Radciffes are. My father tried several times to get the permission, but he never did. Finally we just got a new house. 

                Rochelle led us up the stairs and to her room. We put our bags down, and she fell on her back onto the bed. 

                "I hate my parents," she sighed.

                "Why? I would LOVE to have a famous Quidditch player and a former model as parents," Ginny said wistfully as she thought of her own boring parents, one who worked in the Muggle Artifacts Department at the Ministry and one who was a simple housewife. 

                "No you wouldn't. I'm not saying that I would want your parents- sorry, no offense- but I would want parents like...I don't know! Normal parents. Parents who have vaguely interesting jobs and aren't famous," Rochelle said.

                "Who's your Uncle Chetz?" I asked her, wanting to get off the topic of parents as I no longer had any. 

                "He's not actually my uncle- my parents are both only children. He's an old team mate of Father's. He hits on my every time he's over. He's about fifteen years younger than father. I think Mother's having an affair with him," She said, once again rolling her eyes.

                "Your family is so much more interesting than mine. My mum would NEVER cheat on my father," Ginny said, shaking her head sadly.

                "Tell me again why we're staying at my house over Christmas?" Rochelle said sighing. 

                "Because Ginny's house is out of the question- can't stand 'em- and I thought Potter, Granger, and Ronald were staying at Hogwarts and I didn't want to spend any more time with them." Rochelle laughed and we headed down stairs to find something to eat.

~*~

Disclaimer: Melanie, Alana, Antonio, Rochelle, Christoff, Ariana, Danielle, and Chetz belong to me. Everyone else belongs to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling. 

Author's Note: Just so that no one will be left in the dark, I want to explain that "Shelly" is a nickname for Rochelle and "Danny" is a nickname for Danielle. And to picture Rochelle's hair, think of the singer Crystal Harris (?). She sang the song "(I am) Supergirl" from the movie "The Princess Diaries". I love her hair! Anyways. Sorry I skipped so far into the future. The real plot isn't really going to happen until during the summer...Please review...  


End file.
